Cloud computing is a web-based processing system which allows for sharing resources, software, and information between different types of computing devices (e.g., laptops, servers, desktop computers, mobile devices, etc.) over the Internet, Intranet, etc. Cloud computing is an evolution of a greater adoption of virtualization, service-orientated architecture systems, and utility computing. As such, users can use cloud computing without having to be experts in the cloud computing technology infrastructure itself.
Furthermore, cloud computing provides a consumption and delivery model for information technology (IT) services based on the Internet and involves over-the-Internet provisioning of scalable and virtualized resources which allows for ease-of-access to remote computing sites. The cloud computing system can utilize web-based tools/applications that users can access and use through a web browser as if the tool/application was installed locally on the user's computing device. Thus, cloud computing systems deliver tools/applications online which can be accessed from another web service or software, e.g., a web browser, while the modules, code, and information to operate the tools/applications are stored on servers instead of on the user's computing device.